Malchik Gay
by Jack Sparrows Bonnie Lass
Summary: set in modern times, what happens when will and elizabeth go to a movie, and a new boy Jack Sparrow decides to show up? READ AND FIND OUT! ( JackWil slash eventualy)
1. Of Movies and a Popcorn thief

Malchik Gay

Summary: (set in modern time) 17 year olds Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner have been friends since Liz spilled a soda on Will at a movie theater one summer, now they find themselves at the same theater when a new face decides to appear. Jack Sparrow, a 19 year old "bad boy" in Elizabeth's eyes, falls head over heals for Will, but does Will notice? (Based on POTC and Tatu's song Malchik Gay) PS- I suck at summaries please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, or Peter Pan, However I have kidnapped Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom and locked them in my closet, not to worry they came along willingly =). I also do not own Tatu's song Malchik Gay, or anything else by them, but my mom got me the CD for Christmas ^-^. In fact all I own is a toothbrush and a teddy bear named Demi.

Warning: Jack/Will Slash, and some Elizabeth bashing. Language and kissing. Not that bad really accept the extremely stupid mind that created this story.

Rating: PG-13ish, rating could change. 

And now with no further ado, Jack Sparrows Bonnie Lass presents: the dumbest story in the world. (J/K)

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---* Of Movies and a Popcorn thief *---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

A tall young man made his way to the front row of a movie theater to meet his best friend, Elizabeth. He took his time counting all the seats just to make sure he was in the exact middle. " I hate you Liz, you're in my seat." He stared at the girl with a murderous glare, only for her to stick out her tongue and grab the popcorn from him.

"Thank you Will. I love you too." She smiled and got up to move over to the next seat.

"Thank you Liz, at least this time I didn't have to sit on you to get you to move." He sat down and grabbed the popcorn back from Elizabeth. "So what are why are we watching Peter Pan? I mean I'd rather wait till next year to see the one with Johnny Depp."

"Why do you like him or something?" She grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it up in the air above Will while humming a wedding tune. " You think he's sexy and want to marry him don't you?" she grinned at him.

"No for your information Johnny is a guy, to like him would mean I was…" he was suddenly cut short by a hand reaching over to tap him on the shoulder. "What?"

"Can I borrow some popcorn?" Will stared at the boy. "What? Do I have something on my face? In my hair?"

"No, but why do you want to borrow popcorn?" Elizabeth chimed in somewhat harsher than she had intended.

"No, I want to throw it at someone." He laughed a bit at the still staring Will. "Names Jack Sparrow, I just moved here. I guess Californians are just like my mom described them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will finally spoke up. "Are we rude? Selfish? Unfriendly?"

"No, the girls are dominating, and the guys are really cute." Jack smiled as Will blushed a very deep shade of red.

"Will Turner." Said a still blushing Will.

"Elizabeth Swan." 

"Great. Nice really. So what school do you guys go to?" Jack was flirtingly looking at Will when he asked them.

"Why are you so pushy to get to be our friend?" Elizabeth asked, wondering why this guy was even talking to them in the first place. She never had been one to accept a person as a friend unless they were in most ways like her, and Jack was defiantly not. He wore tight black jeans and a shirt that seemed more or less like one for a girl. It Said T.A.T.U on the front, and had a picture of two girls almost kissing on it. He had dark brown hair much like Will's, but it had black streaks in it. 

"Sorry to offend you luv, I just happen to like your boyfriend here. Mind if I kidnap him and lock him in my closet for safe keeping?" Jack said with complete sarcasm.

The two continued their little "conversation" over Will, almost as is he was not there. Will started to laugh a bit as he realized Jack was only joking. "Liz calm down, for god sake he was just trying to start a conversation. Besides the movie's starting." 

Jack sat back in his seat behind them. "Damn girl wouldn't let me have any fun."

"Will what were you saying before Mr. Sparrow decided to interrupt? You'd have to be what to like Johnny Depp?" She smiled as though she hadn't been angry at all. 

"What? What were we talking about?" Will looked innocently at her.

"Men, never can remember a damn thing you say to them." She waved her hand in front of his face as he stared down at the popcorn bag. "Will, what's so interesting about the popcorn bag?" 

"I thought you said if I got popcorn you wouldn't eat any of it?" Will raised an eyebrow at her. "Liz you could have asked for your own. God knows you have enough money for it."

"How dare you accuse me of eating that fatty junk food. I would never even think of ruining my perfect body like that. Do you know how much calories are in that stuff?" She got back into her moody argumentative state. 

""Hey quiet down kiddies, don't want to ruin the movie." Will and Elizabeth turned to see Jack with a big handful of popcorn, smiling and stuffing some into his mouth. "Sorry couldn't resist mate."

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---* To Be Continued *---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

I have no clue if there is a Tatu shirt like I said, but oh well. Please Review. I love reviews. They are so nice. Even if you hated it so far, flame if you like, just give me some kind of feedback!!! * Gets on knees and gives puppy dog eyes** ***

Thanks much!!!

Jack Sparrows Bonnie Lass


	2. Over heard confessions

Malchik Gay

Summary: (set in modern time) 17 year olds Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner have been friends since Liz spilled a soda on Will at a movie theater one summer, now they find themselves at the same theater when a new face decides to appear. Jack Sparrow, a 19-year-old "bad boy" in Elizabeth's eyes, falls head over heals for Will, but does Will notice? (Based on POTC and Tatu's song Malchik Gay) PS- I suck at summaries please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, or Peter Pan, However I have kidnapped Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom and locked them in my closet, not to worry they came along willingly =). I also do not own Tatu's song Malchik Gay, or anything else by them, but my mom got me the CD for Christmas ^-^. In fact all I own is a toothbrush and a teddy bear named Demi.

Warning: Jack/Will Slash, and some Elizabeth bashing. Language and kissing. Not that bad really accept the extremely stupid mind that created this story.

Rating: PG-13ish, rating could change. 

And now with no further ado, Jack Sparrows Bonnie Lass presents: the dumbest story in the world. (J/K)

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---* Over heard confessions and late night phone calls *---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

Jack just sat there laughing as he continued to stuff his mouth full of popcorn. "You know, the movie is starting? You might want to turn that way to watch it." Jack twirled his fingers in a circular motion implying turn around. Fortunately for Jack Will didn't seem as mean as Elizabeth, so he turned around and tugged at his friends sleeve so she would do the same.

Jack seemed nice, and he didn't want Elizabeth to kill the boy. Something about him made Will like him. He couldn't figure it out, though he reminded him a bit of Johnny Depp. 

Will smiled happily as he thought about the boy behind him occasionally reaching up to try to snag more of his popcorn. Will smacked his hand away a few times but finally gave up, letting Jack take the entire bag. ' For someone I don't even know, he seems like as close of a friend as Liz. Maybe we could hang out?' Will thought about Jack for the rest of the movie, missing what Elizabeth stated to be the best movie ever. 

After it was over Jack sat through most of the credits staring at Will getting lectured by Elizabeth for not watching. 

"You know Will, if you paid attention to the movie, you'd understand why I wanted to see it again." She smiled innocently at Will.

"But you said you didn't watch it, why did you make me walk all the way down here if you had already seen it?" Will didn't even notice Jack was still behind them. 

"You know William, after eating that fatty popcorn you need the walk. Besides who knows how much junk food you eat when I'm not around."

Will glared at her. " You know I hardly had one bite of that popcorn, I gave it to Jack, remember the guy that was sitting behind us? You should complain to him about fatty foods, though he didn't look like he needed to worry."

Elizabeth Stared wide eyed as Will commented about Jacks body. "Will my dear I can say it's safe to say you like him. You know he reminded me of Johnny Depp, who you wish to marry."

Jack sunk down in his seat smiling, hoping they would continue their conversation about him. 

"Liz can we go now? The credit's are almost over." Will got a sudden uncomfortable feeling as to where Elizabeth's talk was going to lead.

"No, we are sitting right here till you confess something." She grinned. 

"Liz, what do I have to confess?"

"That you're gay, and want to go out with that Jack Sparrow. He seemed to like you enough."

"What are you talking about?" Will looked at her with utter confusion.

"Will, honestly. Did you not notice how he was flirting with you, I mean he does have a bad taste in clothes, and could probably use a good hair cut, but he wasn't that bad looking."

Will sighed and waited about 2 minutes to respond to Elizabeth's comment." Fine Liz, all right I confess, he is cute, and I like him. Happy? Can we go now?" They both heard a small choke and turned around. The theater was empty. Then Elizabeth looked over behind the seats to see Jack Sitting on the floor grinning like mad and blushing a little.

"Hello." He managed to choke out, before Will looked over the seat to see what Elizabeth was looking at.

Suddenly will turned a bright shade of red and ran out the side door of the theater. 'Shit he heard everything I said, now I won't even be able to get to know him.' He leaned against a wall trying to calm down.

After Will's departure, Elizabeth and Jack stared at the door. It was Jack who finally spoke. 

"So, is he always so childlike?"

"Yes. As a mater of fact, he still has a teddy bear." She winked and smiled at her soon to be new friend. 

"Ah. So where do you think he's gone off to? Not that I have any intention of going after him, because that'd be wrong. In fact so wrong I will go after him." He smirked at the girl who was laughing at not understanding a word he had said, other than his asking where Will was.

"He's probably standing outside waiting for me so we can go home. That or he has gone and died." 

Elizabeth and Jack were soon shooed out by one of the workers at the theater. Once outside Elizabeth noticed that Jack was wearing dark eyeliner, and was well, in ways almost the same size as her. Maybe an inch taller.

"There he is." She pointed to a figure leaning against a wall with his face in his hands. Just as Jack started to walk, Elizabeth grabbed his arm and stopped him. "How about this, give me your # and I'll give you Wills, ok?"

Jack stared at her as though she were a saint, and agreed. "May I ask why I cant just go ravage him senseless?" 

"Because Will is very sensitive". She said in a mother knows best tone. "I thought it was cute, the thought of you two together. Funny because I don't even know you." She shrugged and walked away leaving a very confused and happy Jack behind.

Jack turned and walked away towards his car. "Great day." He said out loud as he opened the door.

Elizabeth got to Will and noticed he was still bright red and was now crying. "Will, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lifted his head and wiped his eyes smiling. "I just, I liked him and now I don't even think I'll get to know him. Not even as a friend." 

Elizabeth held up a small piece of paper in front of Wills face. "Not the way I see it." Will made to grab the paper, "You have to thank me first." She smiled as he looked at her.

"Thanks you for what?"

"Getting you a life" She laughed as Will chased her down and grabbed the paper from her. "See now why were you so upset?"

Will stared at the paper noticing a little heart next to Jack's name. 

Will and Elizabeth walked back to Wills house, talking about stupid little things until Elizabeth started to talk about how Jack looked.

"Did you see how he dressed Will? I mean if you go out with him make him wear a shirt that doesn't have 2 girls kissing. Maybe cut his hair, oh and tell him not to wear makeup."

"He was wearing makeup? Why should that matter? And why are you insisting I tell him to change his whole look? He really didn't seem that bad, besides, if he cut his hair he might not look the same." Will was going off into a dream world, talking about Jack as if he loved him. Realizing he was sounding like a lovesick puppy Will stopped. "Liz, you know I just want to be friends with him until I get to know him right?"

"Sure whatever you say William SPARROW!" she laughed at the sound of the name.

"Liz god I just… Grr I hate you." He stared at her knowing she was going to continue her childish act no mater what.

"I love you too Will" she waited for a minute. "SPARROW!"

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---* To Be Continued *---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

Aren't I nice? I updated in the same night so you don't have to wait too long.

Please Review. I love reviews. They are so nice. Even if you hated it so far, flame if you like, just give me some kind of feedback!!! * Gets on knees and gives puppy dog eyes** ***

Thanks much much!!!

Jack Sparrows Bonnie Lass


	3. Pleasant Groundings

Malchik Gay

Summary: (set in modern time) 17 year olds Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner have been friends since Liz spilled a soda on Will at a movie theater one summer, now they find themselves at the same theater when a new face decides to appear. Jack Sparrow, a 19-year-old "bad boy" in Elizabeth's eyes, falls head over heals for Will, but does Will notice? (Based on POTC and Tatu's song Malchik Gay) PS- I suck at summaries please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, My Own Private Idaho, or really anything mentioned, However I have kidnapped Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom and locked them in my closet, not to worry they came along willingly =). I also do not own Tatu's song Malchik Gay, or anything else by them, but my mom got me the CD for Christmas ^-^. In fact all I own is a toothbrush and a teddy bear named Demi.

Warning: Jack/Will Slash, and some Elizabeth bashing. Language and kissing. Not that bad really accept the extremely stupid mind that created this story.

Rating: PG-13ish, rating could change. 

*********** SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! First I fell asleep at the computer, then I watched Sleepy Hollow, then it was new years, then my mum said your grounded, then it was no you need exercise, and finally I can write. **************

And now with no further ado, Jack Sparrows Bonnie Lass presents: the dumbest story in the world. (J/K)

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--*--*--*--* Pleasant Groundings *---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--*--*--*---

Will and Elizabeth had continued their childish quarrel until Wills mother opened the front door. "Do you two know what time it is? Elizabeth your father is on his way, and Will…"

"Sorry mom. We missed the 2:10 show, so we went to the 4:15 one. I tried calling but you didn't answer." Will blurted out franticly trying to get out of the grounding that was to come.

"William Turner, don't try to get out of this, I have been home all day, and aside from the phone call I got about 10 minutes ago for you, the phone has been free all day, and it never rang." His mother looked at the two. "And Will when Elizabeth goes home, I want to talk to you about that phone call." She walked into the kitchen leaving the two teens staring in confusion. 

"Will, is your mom always like this? I mean, is she always rude in front of your friends?" Elizabeth mock interviewed Will, sending them into a fit of laughter. " Come on Will let's go watch TV or something, knowing my father he'll take his sweet time just because he hates me."

"If your dad hated you, why did he buy you your own car when you don't have a license yet?" Will raised an eyebrow as he asked. 

"Because when I get my license he doesn't want to drive me anywhere, or pick me up." She smiled proudly. "Besides my daddy only does things for me to keep me out of his hair. Not that he has much, but still. Bleh." She stuck her tongue at Will.

The two sat for about 5 minutes turning through channels, settling on a movie, _My Own Private Idaho_. Finally Elizabeth spoke up." Who do you think called you that got your mom so mad?"

"Maybe it was my school." Will laughed a little. 

"Come on Will this late? A school gets you when you just get home; it's like a conspiracy or something. They know when you get home, and just how to get you in trouble, even if you did nothing." 

"Liz, I don't think that schools are a conspiracy, nor do I really think they called. I haven't done anything bad." He stared at the TV, not really thinking about anything. 

After about 5 more minutes they had given up on TV and walked into the kitchen where Wills mother was cooking. "Hey mom, who called?" Will looked at his mother's cooking noticing it looked like spaghetti. 

"Will I'll talk to you about it later. Right now, I'm busy. You go wait for Mr. Swan to show up, then I'll tell you." Will made a knocking sound on the wall. 

"Oh did you here that, it seems Mr. Swan is here now, so tell me and I'll answer the door." Elizabeth giggled a little. 

"Will don't pester your mother, that's a sure way to get grounded." 

"Yes William listen to your friend and leave me alone." She went back to her cooking.

Elizabeth walked to wills room, leaving him behind in the hallway. She walked in and sat down on the floor, looking at various pictures on the walls. Soon Will walked in. "So what should we do till your 'daddy' gets here?" He sat down on his bed and looked at his friend.

"Talk." She said flatly.

"Talk ok. We are talking. What about?" 

"Jack." 

Will choked a bit and looked away from her. "I want to know when you are going to call him."

"Never, I just met the guy, and besides the fact he was cute, I realized that I don't want to go out with anyone right now. Especially not a guy." 

"Now come on Will, we both know that you are interested in him. Come on." She got up and ran out of Wills room.

"Lizzie wait, where are you going? Come on Liz, what are you doing?" Will walked out to see Elizabeth digging in her pocket by the phone.

"Will darling did I give you…" She walked over to Will and started to dig in his pockets until she found what she was looking for. "Ah ha, her it is." 

"Liz What are you doing? I don't want to talk to Jack."

"Fine I will. Since you're so chicken I have no choice but to talk to him." She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper (movie ticket if you must know). * Ring… Ring… Ring… * 

"Hello? Sparrow residence?" the voice of a young child was overheard as will picked up the other phone to listen to Elizabeth ruin his life.

"Hi, is Jack there?" Liz giggled and smiled at Will.

"Yes, who's this? My mom says I have to ask because Sales men are evil. Once this guy tried to sell us pens over the phone."

"Thanks squirt I got it!!!" another voice was heard.

"Hello Jack?" Elizabeth said with a questionative tone.

"Aye that'd be me. Who is this?"

"Elizabeth, we met at the movies earlier… oh wait hold on a sec." Elizabeth set the phone back on its hook leaving Will on the other side. "My dads car just pulled up. So I guess it's up to you to talk to him. Later."

"Hey that's mine! Come ba…Ouch! Damnit Jeff!" Will over heard Jack yelling over the phone. 

"Hello? Jack?" Will said shakily. 

"Oh Elizabeth you're back. Might I say you sound more…" Will cut him off/

"It's Will. Liz left, so I have to talk to you now." 

"Well the way you say it, it seems like you don't want to talk to me."

"I don't."

"What happened earlier? Don't you still like me?" Jack pouted although Will could not see it over the phone.

"No, I mean yes, but I don't like phones." 

"Soooooooo what made your dear Elizabeth call me?"

"I don't know what goes on in her head, ask her if you ever talk to her again."

"WILL COME HERE NOW!!! GET OFF THAT DAMN PHONE!" Wills mother was heard echoing down the hall.

"Ok I take it she's mad at ya for something." 

"Yah, so bye."

"Hey before you go, about earlier."

"Bye Jack." Will slammed down the phone and ran to see what his mother had been so upset about.

"William Turner, sit down. I want to have a talk with you."

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---* To Be Continued *---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

Please Review. I love reviews. They are so nice. Even if you hated it so far, flame if you like, just give me some kind of feedback!!! * Gets on knees and gives puppy dog eyes** ***

Thanks much much!!!

Jack Sparrows Bonnie Lass


	4. No More Movies!

Malchik Gay

Summary: (set in modern time) 17 year olds Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner have been friends since Liz spilled a soda on Will at a movie theater one summer, now they find themselves at the same theater when a new face decides to appear. Jack Sparrow, a 19-year-old "bad boy" in Elizabeth's eyes, falls head over heals for Will, but does will notice? (Based on POTC and Tatu's song Malchik Gay) PS- I suck at summaries please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, or really anything mentioned, However I have kidnapped Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom and locked them in my closet, not to worry they came along willingly =). I also do not own Tatu's song Malchik Gay, or anything else by them, but my mom got me the CD for Christmas ^-^. In fact all I own is a toothbrush and a teddy bear named Demi.

Warning: Jack/Will Slash, and some Elizabeth bashing. Language and kissing. Not that bad really accept the extremely stupid mind that created this story.

Rating: PG-13ish, rating could change. 

***********SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGAIN!!! This time it was writers block… I forgot what I was getting at with this story and waited for inspiration to hit me like whatsherface who I cant spell her name Scarlet and Anna Maria hit Jack ^-^ and I also hade thoughts about letting fellow writer Eddie Wachowski's Chick take over because of school, but worked around it anyways (though she gave me some help THANKS!!!)**************

And now with no further ado, Jack Sparrows Bonnie Lass presents: the dumbest story in the world. (J/K)

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--*--*--*--* No More Movies! *---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--*--*--*---

Will reluctantly sat at the kitchen table across from his mother. "What do you want to talk to me about?" She glared at him, making him feel very uncomfortable. 

"William you should know. I told you I got a call today." She stated flatly.

"Who called?" Will looked around at various objects behind his mother so as to avoid eye contact with her.

"Your boyfriend!" She yelled out causing Will to jump.

"What? But I don't have a boyfriend." Will now stared at his mother in confusion. 'Who could have called and claimed to be my boyfriend' was all he could wonder.

"Will you know I don't lie so if I tell you someone called saying they were your boyfriend they did!" She got up and walked over to Will and looked down at his slouching figure. 

"M-mom I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not gay." The only people who knew he was gay was Lizzie and… 'Oh shit'. 

"Then who is Jack Sparrow? And why did he call leaving a message to have his boyfriend call him back?" after a couple of seconds she yelled out again, "Not a trick question!"

"Mom Jack is a guy Lizzie and I met at the theater today, I only know his name!" Will said louder than intended.

"Will do NOT raise your voice at me. I am your mother, not one of your friends. I will not take that tone!" She sat back down next to him staring at him, daring him to make a response. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she spoke again. "Will, tell me the truth now. Why does my son have another boy calling to speak to his boyfriend?" 

"Because he's a freak. I just met him and Lizzie gave him my phone number. I'll bet she told him to call you know." Will stared down at the table tracing the patterns in the wood with his finger.

"Are you sure Will? Because I'd hate to see a good life go to waist Will. Imagine what your father would think? Now, next time you talk to this Jack, tell him he's not to corrupt your innocent mind. Ok sweetie?" she smiled as though she just won some major battle like Napoleon.

"Yah sure, I will." He didn't know what to think. His whole day had been so confusing, now to top it all off his mother was yelling at him about a guy he just met at a theater. He got up and walked back into his room closing the door behind him. "That was the weirdest talk I've ever had…Lizzie is definitely going to get it tomorrow." The night progressed with nothing more than an okward silence between Mrs. Turner and Will; they ate dinner, cleaned up and went off to bed. 

Will had sat up until 12:30 trying to figure his whole day out. Without any luck he gave up and went to sleep.

The next morning Will was woken up by the sound of a coffee machine and his mother walking up and down in the hallway, opening and closing cabinets. 

'Why cant that women let me sleep?' He thought as she slammed his door open. 

"Will it's a beautiful day, so I suggest you get up and enjoy it!" She looked at her sons figure lying on his bed. 

"Mom what time is it?" 

"It's 7:30 now get up!" she walked out and went back to her evil rave of slamming cabinets. 

"7:30? What the hell is she thinking?" He made to get up, but got caught in his sheets and tumbled straight onto the floor. "Ouch." He tried to untangle his leg from the sheets and stood up throwing them back onto his bed. "Everything hates me this week." 

After about two hours of TV and videogames, Will decided to call up Lizzie and see what she had planned for the day. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Lizzie."

"Oh hi Will, hang on a sec…dad I got it… it's Will… ok… alright where were we?" Will laughed.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out with me today, but you sound busy so…"

"No of course not, my dad just has to keep an extra close eye on my personal life, even though he wants me out of his hair all of the time. Want to go back to the movies?" She was heard rummaging through something in the background.

"Uh, I gues-" 

"Oh by the way who called last night that got your mom so mad?"

"Jack."

"What'd he have to say when I left you?" 

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Well tell me later I have to get ready. See you in 30 minutes?" She waited no more than half a second to answer her own question." Great bye!"

'Girls…' will sighed to himself. Maybe jack would want to go? Nah. He didn't want to rush into anything, but on the other hand it was just a movie, and he could get to know him.

Will got up and started to search for Jack's number. 

"Sparrow residence." Said a young voice.

"Hi is Jack there?"

"Who is calling? I have to ask because this one-" Will cut the boy short.

"Will, and I'm not selling pens or anything. I'm kinda a friend of Jacks. Is he home?"

"Yep he is, hang on." Will herd the boy running down a hall with the phone, a door banging and then, "JACK PHONE PHONE PHONE!!! HE SAYS HE'S NOT SELLING PENS!!! JACK WAKE UP!!!"

* CRASH * now crying could be heard. "I'm telling mommy!" 

"Hello?" said a groggy tired voice.

"Hi jack, it's Will." He felt bad for waking up Jack. But lost that feeling as jacks tone became happy and excited.

"HEY WILL! I was just dreaming about you… so how are ye this fine mornin'?" 

"Pirate now are we? I'm great, do you want to go to the movies with me Elizabeth?" He waited.

"What are ya gonna see?" 

"Don't know." Will realized he hadn't planned out that part with Lizzie yet.

"Oh ok, sure I'll go. When are we leaving?" Will heard yelling in the background. Sounded like a woman. Probably Jacks mother. 

"30 minutes? Except Lizzie and I are walking, because I don't have a working car at the moment."

"Ah, so where do we meet? Theater?"

"Starbucks? By the school?"

"Deal, see ya!"

"Bye." That conversation went along much like the one with Lizzie. It seemed Jack was a really good friend. Even though will still didn't REALLY know him. He stood up and walked to his room. Opening various drawers and such he had his boxers (black with little yellow happy-faces all over them.) blue pants and a black shirt.

He walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. He spent about 5 minutes staring in the mirror, but not really looking at anything. He seemed lost in a train of thought about what could happen at the theater with Jack and Lizzie, until his mother told him to get out and help her with the laundry.

"Can't mom! I'm going to the theater with Lizzie!" He yelled down the hall.

"No you're not." She yelled back to him. He walked out annoyed, since when does she say no to the theater?

"Why can't I go?" He stood at the door to the laundry room looking at her.

"Because you didn't ask, and you're grounded remember?" His eyes widened. 

"What did I do to get grounded? I never did anything!" 

"I told you you're helping me with laundry two days ago, and you left it for me, so you are grounded. And I'm still mad about that boy calling yesterday." She folded some shirts and set then on top of the dryer.

"Mom, I told you I don't even know the guy." He stared at his mom as though she was the devil herself.

"Will… ok, you can go."

"Thanks bye!" He turned to run out, but was stopped again.

"You haven't helped with the laundry yet."

"Mom! Come on, I have to meet Lizzie!" He almost wined like a little girl.

"Fine, but you owe me! This is your last movie for a while! What are you seeing anyways?"

"Ok, I owe you, I don't think so and I don't know." He ran out before his mom could stop him again.

About 10 minutes later, Will was sitting at starbucks, waiting for Lizzie to show up. After 5 more minutes he saw a figure walking towards him. Jack.

"Hi Will. How are you today?" 

"I'm doing ok, y tu?"

"What? I don't speak pig latin so help me here." Jack had the most confused look on his face.

"It's Spanish. It means 'and you'" Will laughed.

"Oh… so already using romance languages with me are you?" Jack smiled at Will.

"No… I just… since when is Spanish a romance language?"

"Since you spoke to me in Spanish." Will blushed a deep red. "Or since my Spanish teacher from junior high said it was. But I prefer-"

"Hi Will!!!" Will and Jack both jumped.

"Oh hi Lizzie. Jack is going with us ok?"

"Sure, but I have to be back home by oh about 2 so I only have time to see one movie." She looked at Jack and back to Will. "Ok?"

"Sure." 

The three of them started to walk away towards the theater. They walked with an awkward silence between them, until Jack decided to tackle Will to the ground yelling rape. Lizzie just laughed, and Will looked terrified. Jack got up and walked onward as though nothing happened. "What? Are you going to sit there all day? I thought we were going to see a movie."

"You are weird."

"Yes I am. Anything else?"

"No but you are weird."

"I know. Soooo what are we seeing?" Elizabeth's eyes lit up. 

"RETURN OF THE KING!" 

"Not out yet." Both Will and Jack said at the same time.

"JINKS! You owe me a kiss." Jack smiled at Will.

"No, a soda." Will said shocked at Jack.

"No a kiss." Jack smiled.

"Soda,"

"Kiss."

"Soda."

"KISS!"

"SODA!"

"Kiss" Will and Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, I owe him a soda, not a…" Will was interrupted when Jack leaned towards him and pressed his lips to Wills. After what seemed like ages Jack backed away grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"Kiss?" Jack finished for Will.

Unknowing to the two boys Elizabeth still stared at them in amusement. 

"Great, now Will, you don't have to spend your money, and Jack, you don't get a drink." She turned and started walking again. Leaving Will to take in what happened, and Jack to follow.

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---* To Be Continued *---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

Sorry for the long wait and now semi cliff.

Note: Lizzie already knew where to meet Will, so no explanation needed. It's like a ritual or something. I believe god and the devil are female (because men are not that smart, nor could they handle anything such as creating the world or torturing people, but I don't believe in god or the devil anyways so I guess that doesn't count)

Please Review. I love reviews. They are so nice. Even if you hated it so far, flame if you like, just give me some kind of feedback!!! * Gets on knees and gives puppy dog eyes** ***

Thanks much much!!!

Jack Sparrows Bonnie Lass


End file.
